


Drinking Your Breath Like I'm Dehydrated

by PaladinGabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, M/M, Nudity, Showers, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe
Summary: Lance and Hunk have some down time during midterms week to shower. In that process, Lance regains his confidence of being a smooth operator. Towards Hunk, of course.





	Drinking Your Breath Like I'm Dehydrated

**Author's Note:**

> This was the pending title I had for this fic, but honestly it's a bit misleading lmao  
> I've cheated just a little bit and already have huge ideas planned for the later prompts in this challenge, but I'm planning on keeping them hidden until the time is right for me to work on them and eventually post them. But I will say this: I am DEFINITELY excited over the future prompts!  
> So here's Prompt 2 of 30 in the NSFW Challenge: Keeses (Nekkid)

_Freshman year of college could get_ incredibly awkward, at times. Lance was _super_ uncomfortable with the idea of sharing one set of showers with the entire floor of students, but he was now getting more used to it as the weeks passed. At least it was only for a year. Once he was a sophomore, he would be able to have a bathroom that was shared by a far less amount of people.

Hunk was his roommate, and he pretty much shared the same discomfort. They’d both dealt with this by taking their showers together very late at night when everyone is doing their last-minute studying. Since they’d occasionally seen each other naked when one of them got up too early and was exposed to an unexpected sight, they both admittedly were not seeing anything new about each other. It made the two of them feel a little less insecure.

Well, it wasn’t that Lance was insecure, per say. But with multiple naked freshmen around him showering could constantly get him feeling on the spot. _That_ made him just a little bit apprehensive.

Hunk never lingered. They were both able to shower in peace, and they could get it done relatively quickly while also conserving water. Tonight though, they were both exhausted from their heavy workloads around midterm time. They’d had to take their showers a little earlier than normal, because now _they_ were the ones that were doing their last-minute studying.

“This lab report is eating me alive,” Hunk groaned while washing himself.

Lance heard him in the midst of scrubbing his hair. “Tell me about it. How am I supposed to complete a two-thousand-word essay on the research of body language?”

“What the hell are you learning about in Sociology, Lance?” he laughed. “You should’ve taken a different social science.”

“Well, now I gotta stick it through.” While rinsing, his back was pressed up against his roommate’s. That’d happen frequently, so he wasn’t too bothered. “Hey Hunk, do you think you could let me use your soap? This crappy one from the college store is irritating my skin.”

“Sure,” he insisted happily and handed him the bottle when he was done. “You should’ve packed extra.”

“I didn’t know how much I was going to need!” Lance rolled his eyes while he was scrubbing himself using his favorite loofa. “Hey Hunk, have you had any luck flirting with girls?”

“Can’t say I have.” Hunk had such a huge hint of amusement in his voice that made him blush. “Y’know, being gay and all? I don’t think I wouldn have very much luck.”

He cleared his throat shyly. “O-oh. Right.” He turned to face him. “Well anyways, I haven’t had much luck. Do you think I’m too obnoxious?”

“Nah,” he grinned. “You’re tolerable.”

“I’m being serious,” Lance whined and leaned against the wall, already feeling cold from not being under the water.

Hunk sighed. “Joking aside, you really aren’t obnoxious. You’re the perfect blend of confident and out-going. A lot of people like that.”

When he went back under the water, Lance assessed the thoughts that were nagging in his head. One of them just so happened to reach the surface, and he spoke it aloud.

“Well, I haven’t really had that much luck with guys, either.”

“So—huh?” This was news to Hunk. He rinsed his hair. “You’re bi, Lance?”

“Do red and blue make purple?” he teased. “Yes, I’m bi. I’m surprised that it wasn’t obvious.”

“There was that one time you were fawning over Captain America. Well, then again, who doesn’t have a hardon for Chris Evans?”

“Not be attracted to Chris Evans? Impossible,” Lance agreed with a grin. “But that doesn’t really translate well when you’re trying to get the attention of _anyone_ that I’m interested in.”

“Have you _tried?_ ”

The question piqued his interest. “Besides pining and giving people the wink? No.”

“See? There’s your problem,” Hunk chuckled. “Show ‘em your guns! Flirt with them a little. Be as spontaneous as you already are and multiply that by twelve.”

“Why twelve?”

“Because that was the quickest number I could think of at the top of my head. That’s beside the point!” They stayed under the showerhead together, just thinking things over and not even bothering to move from their spots. It seemed like an eternity before Hunk could think of anything else to say. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you try your McClain charm methods out on me?”

“You sure?” Lance was blushing while simultaneously gaining his confidence back. “I may be too irresistible.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” he grinned and held his arms out in an open gesture. “Go on. Lay it on me.”

“Okay…” He gulped. “So, Hunk! I couldn’t help but notice that we’re both in the shower naked together, and I’m considering that maybe I’d really like go places with you. Granted, we should probably go with our clothes on.”

“I wouldn’t be too against going out without our clothes on.”

“Yeah, if you wanna get taken away in handcuffs, you dork!” Lance started laughing, a little too loud. His voice echoed off the walls. “We’d have to wait until our midterms are over, because we’re both going to be swamped for the next couple weeks. But when we’re for the most part free, would you like to… maybe, go out with me? On dates, and stuff?”

He was surprised to see how red Hunk’s face had gotten. It was adorable! He watched him nod, and his breath got caught in his throat.

“Yeah,” he hummed in his verbal response. “I’d love that.”

Lance felt a zealous surge of confidence. “Wow. I _can_ do it! That wasn’t so hard.”

“Lance…”

He heard his slow, suddenly hushed voice. His pulse is pounding in his ears. “Wait, you were being serious with your answer, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he faltered. “I was kinda hoping that you were, too.”

“No, no, I was!” He didn’t want to screw it up! “I was, honest! I was just saying that, in case you weren’t serious and I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Too late for that,” he murmured. “I’ve never felt this serious about anything in my life, Lance.”

He hid his flushed cheeks. He was growing nervous. Was he pushing Hunk away? He didn’t want that! He took his arms. “Hey. Honest, I’m serious, too. I’m sorry, Hunk.” He shifted closer, moving his hands up to his shoulders. “Can I start over?”

He was relieved when Hunk’s smile returned. “Yeah.”

“Okay, awesome!” he grinned and cleared his throat. “Hunk, will you go out with me? Would you like to go on dates and do crazy things together?”

“Yes, I would.”

They were still holding each other, and it made their faces both light up, as if neither of them expected the other to say what they’d just said to each other right now. Lance grinned while going up on his tiptoes.

“Can I kiss you, Hunk?” he beamed, but right after he said that he started to retract. “Unless, if you wanna wait until we’re out of the shower and not naked.”

“I’m not weirded out by it,” he shrugged. “But I won’t lie, I’m going to be thinking about this for a long time.”

“Me too.” He straight up giggled. “Let’s kiss!”

“Okay!”

While pepped up, the two of them were a little rushed when kissing each other. Immediately, they pulled away and started laughing.

Hunk was still blushing. “Now our first kiss was just as amazing as our first attempt asking each other out.”

“Full circle,” he stammered shyly.

He grinned and held Lance’s chin. “Okay, take two.”

This one was a lot better, and they tried keeping as close as possible to each other in the shower.

Lance felt inclined to initiate in furthering the kiss, so he lightly tugged on Hunk’s lower lip and embraced the tiny groan he emits before their kiss grows deeper. It’s hot, yet simple. Hunk would agree with him on the idea of things getting heavier within the communal styled showers was a little awkward.

They enjoyed what they could in the limited privacy that they had. Just because being in a usually public environment like this could be nerve-wracking if they did more than kissing, that didn’t mean they couldn’t do just a _little_ bit of touching.

Hunk’s strong hands kneading at his backside made him gasp against his lips, and he was desperate to keep close to him while the shower water was starting to get colder with each second they’d used the heat up. Lance was too excited over running his tongue up the roof of Hunk’s mouth to notice that one of the doors leading to the shower was opening up. Good thing Hunk did, though.

They were both bashful after pulling away, and Lance quickly tugged the curtain to their stall over to earn them some privacy while a dozen athletes boisterously went through to get cleaned up.

Lance and Hunk heard all of them joking around and teasing each other, and they had a hard time keeping back their snickering. Good thing none of them noticed the chatter.

After Hunk was all cleaned up, Lance still had to do his facial routine. Keeping the water from the showerhead on low, he applied his mask and pulled his hair back with the headband he’d carried with his towel. They kept robes on and were able to sneak out without any of the other guys noticing.

The two of them both wished that they could do more together, but they were exhausted from working on their multiple study guides and huge reports. They’d given each other an apologetic kiss good night before turning in. They had a whole semester—hell, _all_ the pending time they had in the world, to expand on their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [writing blog](http://flutefluffwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
